Alongside
by steponeme
Summary: who will acompany Frodo other then the Fellowship?
1. Visions

Disclaimer-the only characters that are mine are the ones that don't sound familiar.ok?  
  
"Beware, for what awaits you will not be a pleasant experience. Take them back or they will suffer."  
  
Frodo awoke quickly. His pace of breaths was intense and sweat was dripping all over his blanket. This was the second time Frodo had awoken from such dreams or in his case, nightmares. Every night for the past two days, Frodo slept through dreams that were too horrible to bear. Legolas, Gandalf, Sam, and everyone of his companions had fallen into the Shadow world within his terrible visions.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, whats the matter? Are you all alright?" Sam quickly questioned Frodo.  
  
"No, nothing is the matter Sam. Thank you though"  
  
"Are you sure Mr. Frodo? Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No! I mean, no thank you Sam. I just need some time alone alright?"  
  
Frodo walked away into the brush to refresh on his nightmare before Sam had the chance to offer his services once again. 'That Sam, always giving' Frodo thought as he scampered behind a mulberry bush. He sat on a flat boulder and thought about his recent dream. "Let's see." Frodo took a gulp and forced himself to vision his dream.  
  
The voice of a woman often came to his mind. She would always warn him to turn back or all the Fellowship would suffer a most painful death, but Frodo remained obedient and swore to himself that he was going to destroy the ring.  
  
"No Frodo. Turn Back!" a voice trailed through the air.  
  
Frodo gasp and leaped into the bush behind him in shock.  
  
"Remember, they will die if you proceed on your path!" "They will fall! You will not win! Turn Back!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" Frodo yelped a little to loudly. Everyone jumped up from the ground and scampered to Frodo's side!  
  
"Are you alright!!!!" Legolas asked. "Yes what is the matter my boy?" Gandalf questioned.  
  
"Nothing, I'm alright. Trust me!!!" As of that everyone turned around and hoped to continue their slumber.  
  
All of a sudden a pale cold hand reached for Frodo and dragged him into the mulberry bush! 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer- the only characters that are mine are the ones I made up  
  
Frodo awoke the next morning in a soft bed, his head hurting and feeling like rats were housing inside his very skull.  
  
"Ughhh, where am I?" Frodo rubbed his head hoping the pain would fade.  
  
"You are in the realm of the Lady of the Mind. I am Follin, her servant" "Shall I fetch something for you? Maybe a spot of Elven tea, biscuits, or perhaps some wonderful chocolates?" Follin offered some treats for quite a long time before a soft voice stopped Follin in his sentence.  
  
"Follin, give our young Frodo Baggins some room. He has suffered much, and I am sure he would desire some rest and peace." A woman stepped out of the dim light, her face covered by her lilac cloak. She slowly revealed her appearance, and Frodo's jaw practically dropped to the marble floor.  
  
"Yes My Lady!" Follin quickly scampered out of the room leaving the she-elf alone with Frodo.  
  
Frodo began to sweat. 'What will happen to me. Please don't let me die!' Frodo thought. As nervous as he was, the she-elf's voice was very soothing, and it quickly calmed him down. His sweating ceased when the elf began to speak once again.  
  
"You must be exhausted," the she-elf said while fiddling with a plant that hung along the four poster bed. " My name is Shamira and I've been watching you for many days, Frodo Baggins."  
  
The voice sounded very familiar to Frodo. 'Where have I heard that voice before!?" Frodo thought for a few seconds before deciding that he had no idea. "Excuse me, but have we met?" Frodo questioned without any hesitation.  
  
Shamira glanced up from the plant she was twirling her fingers around and spoke quite softly. "No we haven't, but you may know this. You will not win!"  
  
Frodo leaped back at Shamira's shriek. Suddenly, he remembered her voice. It was the woman speaking in all of his dreams. 'I know her, but how did she get into my mind.' Frodo wondered.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for my action. Frodo, we brought you here for one reason and one reason only." Frodo didn't feel like listening to Shamira's reasons, but her beauty and hypnotizing eyes allowed Frodo to stay in focus.  
  
"Frodo, I told you to turn back, stay away from danger, but you disobeyed me. Why do you feel so strongly on wanting to destroy the ring! The ring is not your burden!"  
  
"I do what I must My Lady, and that is to do good, and no one, including you can stop me!" Frodo remarked with a yelp.  
  
"Brave and strong you are. Some hobbits get slaughter for bravery, but you are truly unique." 


	3. Searching

Disclaimer- the only characters that are mine are the ones I made up  
  
"Where is everybody?" Frodo asked impatiently.  
  
"Everybody? Oh you refer to the Fellowship. I believe they are on their way here," Shamira replied. "And I believe they are searching for you."  
  
"When will they arrive?!"  
  
"Soon Frodo, soon. Now take your time to rest before you lose your chance. When they arrive, I will call for you." Shamira swiftly swept out of the room to leave Frodo alone. Slowly, he began to dose off.  
  
Fellowship'd POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is Frodo!!! He was here just a minute ago!!!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"He probably went to use the restroom young lad. Now sit down so we can all sleep!" Boromir yelled back.  
  
"Yes, you are right. He probably went to use the restroom. Sam lied down in his sleeping bag nd began to drift away.  
  
The next morning, Legolas awoke early and found no sign of Frodo anywhere. "Where is Frodo. He should have been back by now! I must warn the group!" He then ran back to the campsite where everyone was enjoying plump sausages and juicy fruit. "Frodo is gone!" Everyone looked up at Legolas and began to disagree.  
  
"He's most likely searching for a better path!" Strider replied.  
  
"No you are mistaken Strider! I found this in the brush!" Legolas pulled out Frodo's robe. "He had to have been captured! We must search for him!" he remarked.  
  
"See I told you, Frodo was missing ever since last night! You chose not to believe me, and now Frodo is obviously dead!!!" Sam screamed.  
  
"Alright, Everyone pack your things. We will search for Frodo!" Gandalf ordered. The group did as Gandalf requested and began to walk dwon a path.  
  
"Wait! We don't know where Frodo is!" yelled Pippen. All we found was his robe. That doesn't give us any clues to where Frodo really is!"  
  
"Wow Pip, you used your brain..for once!" Merry remarked.  
  
Shamira's voice trailed through the air, and her words were, "The Woods of Moonlight."  
  
The Fellowship decided that that was where creatures kept Frodo. They all ran as fast as their legs could handle until the moon rose above the horizon, and shined upon a sparkling forest.  
  
They walked through large glittering double doors to find a Shamira standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Follow me. We have been expecting you. Frodo will see you now." Legolas glanced at the elf and fell madly in love with her. He felt a sensation through his body, and he knew, it was love.  
  
Shamira led the eight travelers into a room of magnificance, and they found Frodo in bed smiling like he had smiled before. "Sam, Gandalf, Strider, Everyone! You are all here!" Frodo yelped.  
  
"We'd never leave you behind," Legolas said. He quickly took a glance at Shamira and found she was looking back at him. 'This can't be possible. I'm in love' 


	4. A Confessionbroken

Disclaimer- the only characters that are mine are the ones that don't sound right  
  
Legolas POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She looked at me. I wonder if she feels the same way I feel about her, I mean.I love her---No! I was sent to do my part in the Fellowship, and I will succeed! I can't fall in love now, it's ridiculous, but I am very glad to see Frodo again, and it is wonderful to know that he is unharmed.  
  
"It's great to see you again Frodo!" I told him, and he knew I meant it! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm glad to see all of you again, but if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Sam.alone please," Frodo spoke without hesitation.  
  
"Not at all Frodo. I'm sure you'd like to catch up with your friend any ways. Lets go everyone," Gandalf commanded.  
  
As Legolas passed Shamira, he tried to keep his eyes off of her, but her beauty was too powerful for his standards. 'Don't look at her, you'll only be entranced. Don't look!' Legolas couldn't bear, he took one quick look at Shamira, and she smiled a most magnificant smile at Legolas. 'My legs resemble jelly when I'm around her. What can I do?'  
  
That night while everyone was asleep, Legolas couldn't. He spent all night thinking about Shamira. He almost fell asleep when he heard soft footsteps in the hall. He jumped out of bed and went to see who was up so late. It was Shamira. Legolas quietly followed her to a glittering room with a magiacal fountain that spewed glitter instead of water.  
  
"I know you are behind me. You might as well come out," Shamira spoke.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, it's just, I heard footsteps and-,"  
  
"Shhhhh, don't speak. Come here Legolas,"  
  
Legolas slowly walked to Shamira's side. He was about one foot taller than her, and they made the most great couple.  
  
"Legolas, I have something to say."  
  
"Yes," Legolas asked.  
  
"I've been watching you for quite some time now, and I just wanted to say that I-," her sentence was cut when Follin burst through the door.  
  
"My Lady! There's been a terrible accident! You must come.Quickly!"  
  
"I'm sorry, we will continue this later," with that, Shamira fled the room following Follin! 


	5. An Emergency

Disclaimer-the characters that are mine are the ones that Tolkien didn't come up with  
  
"Follin, what the hell is the matter! Couldn't you see that I was in a conversation with Legola-,"  
  
"There My Lady, look, look into the mirror," Follin said  
  
"Oh my Lord! My father! He is in danger, and I must help him!" Shamira quickly pranced to her room and packed her belongings. Before she was out the front gates, she stopped in her tracks, and turned to tell Follin something.  
  
"Follin, my trip will about three days, and I estimate that I'll be home on Thursday. Keep our guests welcome, and whatever you do, do not let Frodo leave the grounds until I arrive back! Understand?" Shamira stood impatiently for an answer.  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I understand! Now go on! Everything will be fine! Good-bye!"  
  
"Good-bye!" She then ran out the gates on down a path. Follin stood watching until Shamira disappeared over the horizon.  
  
"Good luck My Lady," Follin whispered.  
  
Shamira's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My father, in danger? How could that be? He is the most powerful elf in all of Rocksburrow, how could this have happened? The orcs will pay for their damage, and I will bring Father back to Moonlight where he can rest!  
  
Ugghhh! I'm not getting anywhere just by walking! I need to get to my father quickly! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shamira stopped in the middle of the path and chanted a spell.  
  
"Nefitirri Aloso!" With that she apparated from the dark forest to a small elf village that has been practically torn to shreds. She ran to the main castle and climbed up six flights of stairs to search for he father. She found her father, Lord Siricuse lying lifelessly on the floor. Shamira dropped to his side and sobbed for hours.  
  
"Father, why did this have to happen to you. I promise that the orcs will pay! I love you, I am so sorry," Shamira sobbed. She lay her father on his bed and placed his sword in his hand. She softly kissed her father's forehead, and apparated herself back to the forest outside her village.  
  
"Oh Father, I miss you so much!" she dragged her feet into the village and into the castle. Shamira dropped to her knees and began to cry hysterically! Legolas ran to her side and began to comfort her after she explained to him what had happened!  
  
"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Legolas asked  
  
Shamira turned to face Legolas. She looked up at him, her eyes red and soaked in tears. She leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips. 


	6. A Betrayal

Disclaimer-the only characters that are mine are the ones that don't sound familiar  
  
Shamira and Legolas kissed softly for a moment and then became more passionate as they began to stand up. Their lips were locked together for quite some time until Follin and the Fellowship ran to see where the crying came from. They all walked in and disturbed Legolas's and Shamira's passionate moment. As soon as Shamira heard footsteps cease in the very room she was standing in, she pushed Legolas away and quickly wiped her her lips and straightened her cloak. Legolas did the same once she forced him apart from her.  
  
"What happe-," Strider questioned them both. "Did we disturb your moment?" Strider and the rest of the Fellowship began to smile wide smiles that stretched to far to imagine.  
  
"Hahaha!" Pippin and Merry laughed until Frodo gave them both a strong nudge in their stomach.  
  
"No, we weren't doing anything! I was just informing Legolas about a secret, nothing happened." Shamira then walked off into the hallway and dissapeared into her bedroom. Legolas seemed very dissapointed. He thought that Shamira would have told the truth.  
  
'Why didn't she tell the truth. We were kissing, and she just pretended nothing happened! I have to find out what she was thinking when everyone walked in on us. I will go to her bedroom once night falls!' Legolas ran swiftly to the bedroom he shared with Sam and Boromir.  
  
That night after she had left Legolas behind in the entrance, she she slammed her body against her bed and began to sob. This time, it was not for her father, the one person she was crying over was Legolas. "Why, why! I lied when I shouldn't have. I betrayed Legolas although he is the one I love. I feel so guilty, but I must not show any passion towards him. It would only destroy me." Shamira sobbed for hours until her guilt knocked her to sleep.  
  
Nightfall came and Legolas quietly tip-toed to Shamira's bedroom. "Knock, Knock, Knock" 'I hope she'll listen to what I have to say,' Legolas thought.  
  
The door began to creak open, and Shamira's face popped out the door, her eyes red and black that outlined the bottom of her eyes. "Yes? What can I do for you Legolas?" Shamira rubbed her eyes so she could get a better glimpse of him.  
  
"I need to speak with you, about well, this afternoon and-,"  
  
"Oh that. Well it happened and that's all there is to it. Nothing more is to be said." Shamira stood still waiting for Legolas response.  
  
"Oh," Legolas said a little disappointed. "I was just wondering if that was all just an-,"  
  
"An act?" she spoke "Yes," Legolas answered. "Of course, I needed you for comfort and that's what I got, case closed. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll shall retire. Please shut the door on the way out." Legolas dragged out the door and slammed it shut!  
  
'How could she do this to me! Use me for comfort and then dump me just like that! I knew love was ridiculous! That's it! I'm through with love!' 


	7. A Weeny Roast

Disclaimer-the only characters that aren't mine are the ones Tolkien came up with  
  
That night while evryone was sound asleep, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry decided to have a sausage roast outside on the castle lawns.  
  
"Are all your sausages ready yet? Mine are," Sam informed while taking a large bite out of his plump sausage. "Mmmmm, delicious. Pippin, your uncle sure makes a fine weeny!"  
  
"Weeny?!?!?! Hahahaha! He said weeny!!!" Pippin began to roll on his belly and giggled constantly.  
  
"Oy, Pippin you know very well what I mean by.weeny!" Sam exclaimed while he rubbed his forehead continuously as if he had a large headache. He did.  
  
"Oh sorry!"  
  
Frodo began to laugh softly. Not at weeny but at Sam and Pippin's debate- like conversation. He covered his mouth soon enough before Sam would become crabby and leave their little picnic under the stars.  
  
"Merry interrupted their argument and commented about the sausages and tomatoes. "The tomatoes are most certainly juicy today and the sausages are very plump! This picnic is most wonderful!"  
  
"Yes indeed, it is!" Frodo commented as he swallowed a sausage whole, right of the stick! Now you see, a gulp as so does not come without a price. As soon as the sausage dissapeared into Frodo's mouth, he began to gag and choke. Frodo grasped his throat and began to make grunting noises!  
  
"Oh looky here, Frodo's trying to be funny! It's making me laugh! Hahaha, good job Frodo! MORE!!!" Pippin, once again acting idiotic began to roll on his belly.  
  
"Pip you loser.Frodo's choking!!!! HELP!!!" Sam screamed  
  
"Move out of the way!" Merry began to thrust at Frodo's stomach and in no time, that horrible sausage link flew out of his mouth and out onto the grassy lawn.  
  
"You saved my life Merry! Thank you!!!" Frodo said.  
  
"Awww, it was no problem at all! We certainly couldn't sit there and let you die now could we?" Frodo smiled and nodded his head no.  
  
All night long, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry talked and feasted on sausages and tomatoes. This time Frodo ate small portions of his sausages.  
  
Shamira heard laughter outside her window, so she decided to take a peek on what the hubbub was about. She was glad to see that it were the four hobbits having a small party. Frodo looked up at Shamira's window and noticed her looking down on the sausage roast. He smiled brightly at her and she grinned back at Frodo.  
  
The four hobbits continued their reunion and all asked Frodo, "Who were you smiling at?"  
  
"Someone special," Frodo replied  
  
Shamira pranced back to her bed and began to think. 'What wonderful hobbits. That Frodo is a special one, I can feel it my bones. 


	8. A Party and a Kiss

Disclaimer- the only characters that are mine are the ones I made up  
  
All the next day Legolas thought about all his mistakes. 'I've had many errors on my life, but this one is by far the worst! She took advantage of me, and I didn't even know it!' 'Everything is ruined! Shamira obviously now believes that I am a gullible elf. Where I come from, gullible elves are low and unwanted'  
  
All day Legolas thought long and hard. By the end of the day, he was struck by a painful and horrid headache! All he wanted at that moment was to lie in his bed and rest. While everone partied outside in the banquet hall for no purpose, Legolas chose to leave the excitement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the party all the four hobbits began to dance jigs on the table and Shamira banged a tambourine as she laughed and enjoyed herself swaying her dark brown hair to and fro. Gandalf, too old to dance came up with an uncanny idea to sing one of his fabulous folk songs! Everyone danced and sang, Gimili was embraced with glee when he chopped and ate the fine steaks and roast beef!  
  
Strider danced to Gandalfs songs and forced himself to sit and take a bite to eat. Boromir sat at the table satisfying himself with a ripe fruit and plump sausages with a KICK in the taste!  
  
"Hello Boromir!" Strider yelled over all the racket. "How's the sausage?! I was thinking about having one now!" He smiled widely waiting for Boromir's response.  
  
"What?!?!?!?" Boromir screamed back. "Strider chuckled and said, "Never mind! I'll leave alone with your food!"  
  
After Gandalf completed his song about the pig and a hobbit, Shamira left the party quietly hoping not to be seen. Not quite, Frodo spotted her leave and quickly hopped off the table after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shamira tip-toed to Legolas's room and knocked on the door. Legolas quickly awoke and sprung out of his bed to open the door.  
  
"Hello Legolas. Did I disturb you?" Shamira asked nervously  
  
"As a matter of fact, YES!!!" Legolas began to shut the door, but Shamira blocked it and pleaded for forgiveness.  
  
"Please Legolas, what I said that night was rubbish. I didn't want to say I loved you because I was scared. I-I-I didn't want love to ruin me like it did with my father! Don't you see! My mother left the both of us when I was only three! I don't want to do that to you, but I only said those things because I was scared!!! PLEASE forgive me!" Shamira dived to Legolas's feet and began to cry!  
  
"Get up! Please get up. Look at me, let's take a walk and discuss some things." Shamira looked up her eyes drowned in tears and nodded obediently. Wiping her tears, Shmamira took Legolas's hand and he led her to the garden.  
  
"I was very upset when you told me that you kissing me was an act," Legolas spoke to Shamira.  
  
"I understand and I apologize for everything!" she replied.  
  
Legolas and Shamira walked far out into the garden and talked about many things. Suddenly, Legolas stopped and turned towards Shamira. "I love you, Shamira. Now this time, do you?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"Yes, yes I do Legolas! I never loved anyone but you!" She dived into Legolas's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Legolas looked down at her,"I thought so!" Legolas said.  
  
He then slowly kissed her. This time, it was real, this time she meant it! They both kissed for awhile. Nothing disturbed them, not a bird or a squirrel, NOTHING!  
  
Frodo ran to find Shamira in the garden. He had the biggest smile planted upon his face. A hundred watt as Bilbo once said. He ran in joy and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks! Frodo saw Shamira kissing Legolas and his mouth dropped open in shock! His eyes began to tear. Frodo turned around and ran back into the castle! 


	9. A little Something for the Heart

Disclaimer-the only characters that are mine are the ones I made up  
  
Back at the party, everyone still had on their happy faces! Dancing, singing, feasting on turkey and sausages, talking, and just having a wonderful time!  
  
"Isn't this a great party?" Sam asked Gimili who was constantly chomping on fresh meat.  
  
"Hmmm!" He grunted back as a response. Although Sam tried to have a conversation with Gimili, the turkey legs were his excitement! Nothing could bother Gimili, not even Gandalf! Sam was cut off from his sentence when Gimili hopped out of his chair at the sight of a fresh new plate of legs being led out of the kitchen.  
  
"Gimme that!" Gimili demanded, but still remained polite.  
  
'Hmmm, where's Frodo?' Sam began to wonder. Suddenly Frodo appeared through the double doors.  
  
"Ah ha! Found you Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed "Where'd you wander off to?"  
  
"Nowhere important Sam," Frodo said sadly  
  
"Then why do sound like a poor hurt child?" Sam eagerly questioned.  
  
"I-I saw a dead rabbit in the daisy field. It disappointed me to see such a small creature have to end it's life so soon," Frodo lied.  
  
"Oh," 'It's just a wee rabbit. Whats the use in meddlin about that' Sam thought. "Come on Mr. Frodo! Gandalf gots one more song! I bet us four hobbits have a great jig for it! What do ya say?"  
  
"No Sam, I think I'm worn out." Frodo slowly walked to his bedroom.  
  
"Ok Mr. Frodo, if you say so." Sam pranced back to the party to enjoy every last bit!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas, what about me made you fall in love with me?" Shamira asked. Shamira and Legolas walked hand in hand back towards the castle.  
  
"Well, the one thing that caught my eye was how beautiful you were, but from talking to you I think you're a very smart and kind person!" Legolas leaned toward Shamira and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"Awww, thank you Leagolas. I love you for being the nice, handsome and smart elf you are!"  
  
"You charmer!" Legolas chuckled and with that he swept Shamira off her feet and twirled her around in his arms. "Ahhh!" she squealed. Legolas carried Shamira back to the castle. Every once in a while he would kiss her on lips just because he felt like she deserved it!  
  
"Ohhh Legolas, you're too good to me!"  
  
Once they reached the castle, he set her down in front of her bedroom door.  
  
"Good night Shamira." Legolas kissed her softly on the lips before walking away.  
  
"Legolas! Aren't you forgetting something?" Legolas turned with a confused look on his face. He slowly walked back towards Shamira!  
  
"What is it?" Shamira smiled and jumped up to kiss him on the cheek! "Goodnight!" Shamira hid behind her door and laid her hand on her heart! She sighed as if she were in a romance novel.  
  
'That girl is a keeper!' Legolas thought as he pranced to his room. 'Definitely!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here's a song for the occasion!  
  
Baby your all that I want  
  
When your lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in Heaven!  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in Heaven!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. A Secret is Out

Disclaimer-the only that aren't mine are the ones Tolkien came up with.  
  
Frodo sat in his room with his face in his hands thinking about the previous moment. 'LEGOLAS!!! She adores Legolas! I can't believe it, what about me is wrong? Am I too short? Well, if I am, sorry for being a hobbit!!! I saw Shamira first, and I think IM the one who deserves her love!!' Frodo sat all day thinking and wondering about all the mistakes he's made in the past and every little detail about his appearance that made him seem odd.  
  
Knock, knock, knock! "Frodo can I come in!?!?" Frodo heard Pippin's voice slip through the cracks of the doorway. "La dee da! Come on Frodo, can I enter or not! I've got to tinkle!!!"  
  
"Uhhh, yes, sure Pippin! Come on in!" Frodo shouted, his face in disgust. 'Tinkle? Very disgusting! Why couldn't he keep it to himself?'  
  
"Thanks a plenty Frodo!!!" Pippin skipped to the restroom beyond the bedroom.  
  
Another knock came at the door. This time, it was not a friend in need, but a friend willing to help. "Mr. Frodo may I come in?" Frodo sighed delighted to know it was Sam at the door. He smiled and walked over to the door.  
  
"Yeah sure Sam!!! I'd be delighted if you did" Frodo chuckled as Sam stepped inside the room.  
  
They both sat upon Frodo's bed and began to talk. They discussed things and laughed at the funny comments until Frodo brought up a very uncomfortable topic for Sam.  
  
"Sam, do you love somebody. I mean, someone really special?" Sam chuckled nervously at Frodo's question. He began to loosen his shirt to allow the amount of sweat to dribble down his neck. Frodo sat waiting eagerly for Sam's response.  
  
"Uhhh uhhh. Frodo where'd you get such a silly question to ask me?"  
  
"Just answer the dang question please!!!" Frodo blared.  
  
"Alright Frodo, alright Frodo. Well, you know how I had a wee bit of a crush on Rosie last year, remember?" Frodo answered yes by nodding his head obediently. "She was the only lady I ever loved, but I wouldn't consider the little liking, LOVE, Frodo. Why do ya ask?"  
  
"Well Sam, you promise to keep it a secret. Do not tell anybody!" Sam nodded his head. "Ever since I arrived here, and ever since I saw Shamira, I-I-I think I've fallen in love with her." Frodo slumped his head down towards his knees as if he were embarrassed.  
  
"Shamira Frodo? You like Shamira? Fine choice!" Sam excitedly yelped.  
  
"I thought it was too, but earlier today, I ran after her into the gardens so I could have a moment with her to discuss about the ring. When I finally encountered her, I saw her smooching with Legolas! I ran back to the castle after that." Frodo explained.  
  
"Legolas! What a shock. He never seemed like the elf who could love," Sam replied.  
  
"I thought so too,but I guess he's the one for Shamira! Not a penniless hobbit!"  
  
After discussing so many things at one time, Frodo forgot about Pippin. There Pippin was ducking behind the door listening to every single word that was spoken in the bedroom! When Frodo admitted that he loved Shamira, Pippin gasped quietly, hoping that they wouldn't here his presence. Luckily, since Pippin wastes his time doing worthless things, he found a hidden passageway in Frodo's bathroom, and decided to escape from there.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Frodo loves Shamira, and Sam liked Rosie? Oh that's a wrong sort of couple!"  
  
'It would be a terrible thing to do if I told Shamira what Frodo said. Hey I'm a bad person!!!' Pippin sprinted to the opposite side of the castle towards Shamira's room. He crashed into Gandalf, and that did not make Gandalf happy. He eyed Pippin suspiciously before allowing him to continue his dash. Finally, Pippin arrived at Shamira's door and knocked rapidly.  
  
"Pippin? What can I do for you?" Shamira questioned with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"I just overheard Frodo and Sam talking!!! I have some important news!" Shamira nodded her head eagerly while waving her arms, saying to go on.  
  
"Well, Frodo and Sam discussed some stupid things at first but then Frodo brought up love. Sam asked him why he would bring up such a topic and Frodo said that he lov-lov-loved you!!!" Pippin was able to sputter out all his words while panting and gasping for breath.  
  
"What?!?!?!" Shamira asked in confusion. "Pippin, I think you should leave. Thank you though!"  
  
Pippin walked away obediently. Shamira slammed the door behind her and began to mutter words to herself. It was a form of Elvish that only her kingdom knew. As Shamira was walking to her bed she collapsed on the floor. 


	11. Loyalty to a Friend

Disclaimer- As you can see, there's no such thing as MY characters, so all the other ones are Tolkiens.  
  
Legolas heard a thump from the room under Shamira's. He dashed up the stairs, knocking servants down, but making sure he apologized when he did. 'What's wrong with Shamira? Did she drop her shoes or did she-,' Legolas took a gulp 'faint or even, die?' Legolas erased that thought from his mind and continued running up the stairs. When he arrived at Shamira's room, he noticed that he wasn't the first one there. All the Fellowship was surrounding Shamira's limp body.  
  
"My Lady? Are you alright?" Follin lightly tapped Shamira's cheeks hoping that she'd wake up. Legolas slowly walked over towards her body leying on the floor. Her face was pale and cold. Legolas bent down on the floor to be level with everyone else. He turned his head towards Frodo.  
  
"Frodo, what happened?" Legolas was very worried. Frodo turned his head. The look Frodo gave Legolas was very hostile.  
  
"You should know!" With that Frodo leaped up and stormed out of the room. Legolas was speechless. 'Why is he so angry with me? What did I do?'  
  
Legolas then decided to ask Follin what the problem was. "Sir Legolas, I found her lying on the floor when I came to deliver her afternoon tea. I thought she was dead, but I felt her heartbeat, and she still has one. Thank goodness! I don't know how this village would be without Lady Shamira," Follin whispered almost in tears.  
  
Gandalf then stood up and commanded everyone to give Shamira space and air to breathe. He lifted her off the carpet and carried to the bed. Everyone followed Gandalf's orders and obediently left the room, except Legolas who stood by the doorway watching Gandalf's every move.  
  
"Good night Lady Shamira, and God bless." Gandalf lifted the covers up to Shamiras shoulders and slowly turned to leave. He walked past Legolas and stopped. "You too Legolas, you should leave."  
  
"Alright, just give me a moment to wish her some luck," Legolas responded.  
  
"Very well. I'm getting too old to be a baby-sitter. Do what you please," Gandalf mumbled to himself as he drifted down the hallway. Legolas pulled up a chair next to Shamira's bed. He grasped her hand and began to sob. 'How could this happen? You are too special to me! I can't lose you! I truly love you!' All night long Legolas sat by her side, watching and waiting.  
  
The next morning Shamira awoke to find Legolas by her side. 'Look at him. He is so adorable.' Shamira gently tapped him on the shoulder. Legolas lifted his head and saw Shamira smiling at him. "Good morning," Shamira whispered.  
  
"Good morning," Legolas smiled back. "I missed you. I missed you a lot!" Shamira leaned towards him and kissed him to stop him from his trembling.  
  
"I missed you too," Shamira laughed. She began to restore her natural color once Follin served her breakfast.  
  
"I guess I'll now and give you your rest," Legolas smiled and pranced down the hallway. Halfwasy down the corridor, Legolas decided to turn left to Frodo's room, so he could discuss things with him about the other night. He knocked on the door soflty so he wouldn't bother the rest of the castle. The sun shined brilliantly through the open windows, which allowed the whole castle to glow.  
  
"Yes?" Frodo slowly creaked the door open.  
  
"Oh yes Frodo, I needed to speak to you" Legolas announced before having Frodo slam the door in his face. "What is the matter with you! Why are you angry!"  
  
Frodo yelled through the door, "Do you know why?!?!? Because-," Frodo opened the door once again and continued his sentence, this time softly "because I love her," Frodo replied.  
  
"Love who?"  
  
"Shamira, but I discovered you do too! Only with you, Shamira loves you! That's why I am angry!" Frodo blared.  
  
Legolas didn't speak for a moment until saying, "I'm sorry Frodo, I didn't know. I am terribly sorry."  
  
Frodo sighed, "It's alright. It was my fault to be angry with you." Frodo and Legolas talked long hours before hearing the lunch bell ring.  
  
At the table Frodo saw Shamira sitting in her seat talking to Aragorn. Once Frodo sat down, he glanced at Shamira and saw her smiling at him. He blushed quite a bit and it was visible to everyone at the table. The servants burst through the doors and shouted.  
  
"Where is the canard!!!!" 


	12. A Tragedy

Disclaimer- Shamira, Follin, yeah, they're all mine. The other ones aren't.  
  
"The canard?!?! What are you talking about?!?!" Shamira asked the servants. She was very hungry and couldn't wait any longer for her meal to arrive.  
  
"You heard me! Where is the canard!" one of the servants barked back at Shamira! All four cooks began to snarl at everyone in the room! Merry seemed frightened at the sight of fat elves acting like wild pigs! The servants and cooks began to close in on the dining table! The first servant began to yell at Gimili, and the cooks began to poke the four hobbits in the ribs.  
  
"Ow!!! That hurts, stop it!" Frodo yelped. The cooks did not obey. They continued to curse at the little ones while stabbing them with the dull end of their knives. Frodo was screaming in pain as the cooks constantly punched and poked him. There was so much commotion in the dining hall that no one could think straight! Shamira rose from her chair shocked at her servants' behavior!  
  
"Stop it this instant!!!!" Shamira screamed at the top of her lungs. "I am ashamed of all of you! What makes you think you can burst in and accuse all of us for stealing the duck!" Shamira's voice boomed throughout the whole room. All the cooks and servants stopped torturing all the guests and stood stiff listening to Shamira's sayings.  
  
"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! I could plant a curse on all of you for acting the way you just did! These are our guests, and expect each and everyone one of you to treat them as guests, or you will all be fired! Get back to work!" Shamira's face was red from all the screaming. She sat down with her face planted in her hands.  
  
"But My Lady, what about the canard?!?! How should we serve your dinner without the canard?!?!?!" a cook hollered. He stood impatiently, waiting for Shamira to back to Earth and give him an answer. "WELL!?!?!"  
  
"Don't you give me a tone like that! Who do think you are! About your pitiful canard, we won't be having any tonight! In fact," Shamira began to wave her finger in the air, "Lunch is canceled!" Shamira stood up, knocking her chair over. She began to leave the room when she turned abruptly," And you, Mr. Rowald, you are fired! Pack your things! I expect to see you abandoning this castle by 8:00 tonight!" Shamira scurried off somewhere, hoping that no one would bother her.  
  
Legolas, being the devoted elf he was, he scampered off after Shamira! 'What horrible sevants! What were they thinking when the decided to yell at Shamira the way they did,and hurting the hobbits like that!" Legolas wondered to himself as he quickened his pace.  
  
Back in the dining hall, Frodo collapsed to the floor screeching in pain! Aragorn and all the Fellowship ran towards Frodo's body on the floor.  
  
"Frodo! Are you alright?" Aragorn questioned. He had noticed that Frodo was grasping his ribs tightly. Aragorn slowly lifted Frodo's shirt up and saw large bruises along his ribs and blood that was beginning to drench his shirt! "Someone get help!!!" Sam yelped to one of the servants. It seems that the cook who had been poking at Frodo was a very strong elf. Frodo laid there upon the floor groaning in pain. "Frodo, you'll be alright! We'll get you to the infirmary right away!" Boromir spoke.  
  
All the three hobbits were alright. Luckily, they received weaker elves to torment them. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Shamira ran to the gardens and collapsed into the flowers. She began to sob as Legolas knelt beside her. He stroked her hair and cheeks while trying to calm her.  
  
"It's alright Shamira, don't cry, it's not your fault for having such horrible people work for you. Don't cry please!" Legolas caressed Shamira as she buried her face into Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"Legolas, I'm sorry for how they treated all of you! I'm so sorry!" Shamira sobbed. Legolas lifted her head and gave her a light kiss.  
  
"It's quite alright. Lets get you back to the castle." Legolas lifted her up and wiped her tears with his sleeve. He gave her a warm hug and he walked her back to the castle. As they both entered the castle, they noticed that everyone was gathered around something. They ran towards all the hubbub, and saw Frodo lying there, so helpless. Shamira took a glimpse and gasped.  
  
"What happened?!?!?" Shamira asked in shock.  
  
"It seems that one of your cooks stabbed Frodo to a bleeding stage! His ribs are broken and he has internal bleeding! That's what happened!" Aragorn replied.  
  
"We must get him to an infirmary! This instant! Quickly now, come on!" Shamira commanded! Legolas picked Frodo up and ran him to the infirmary on the third floor. The nurse who was on duty quickly swept Frodo from Legolas's arms and addressed the doctor immediately.  
  
"I believe that this young hobbit will be alright. I suggest that all of you leave and we will give you a report in the morning." The nurse said quietly. Everyone obeyed while Legolas held Shamira in his arms as Shamira began to chew her nails.  
  
"I'm afraid you will have to leave Lady Shamira. He will be alright."  
  
Legolas led Shamira back to her quarters. She invited him inside her bedroom for some chit-chat. Obviously, there this many of chit-chat | |, and this many of snogging | |. They both embraced each other while kissing passionately all night long. Eventually, they both fell asleep and was exhausted from all the love they had been exchanging.  
  
In the morning, everyone rushed to the infirmary to check up on Frodo. The nurse walked in to the lounge and reported, "Young Frodo is doing just fine! Unfortunately, Mr. Frodo is not at the stage of communicating with others right now. Come back tomorrow during visiting hours."  
  
Everyone had smiles upon there face. Sam, surprisingly was tearing. These were tears of happiness. Shamira smiled at Legolas and they both walked hand in hand to the dining hall for a hopefully, quieter meal. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well there you have it, Frodo's fine. Shamira and Legolas get much more mushy! Typical love story.  
  
Please review! 


	13. Farewell

Disclaimer- The only characters that are mine are the ones I made up.  
  
After breakfast, the Fellowship held a meeting in the secret gardens that aligned the golden river of Para dose. All nine, including Frodo sat in wooden chairs that were formed in a circle. They were discussing on what they should do with the ring. It turns out, all the Fellowship felt so comfortable in Shamira's village and castle that no one wanted to depart and continue the journey.  
  
"It's quite wonderful here! Their food is delicious and the scent around the castle is so, so scented!" Pippin commented.  
  
"We can't dwell here forever! Are you all mad! Those wraiths are still searching for us! As we speak, they are getting closer and closer! We must leave at once!" Boromir was outraged at the groups behavior! There was an argument that lasted what seemed like and hour. Everyone's voice echoed throughout the fields and made quite a stir.  
  
Frodo remained quiet along with the other hobbits. They sat waiting for when the debate would cease. It did not. Frodo had not heard or witnessed a fight that lasted so long. The hobbits couldn't handle such noise anymore. Merry, Sam, and Pippin shifted their heads towards Frodo. He could tell that they wanted him to stop them.  
  
"We will leave tomorrow at dawn!" Frodo bellowed for everyone to able to hear. There was a sudden silence while all heads turned to look at Frodo.  
  
"Tomorrow? Are you sure that soon, Frodo" Legolas was shaking. He couldn't leave Shamira. He didn't have the heart to abandon such love.  
  
"Tomorrow!" Frodo was stern and everyone could see that he was not joking. For he was the ring bearer, it is his decision.  
  
"Tomorrow it is then. We will pack our things tonight and leave at once in the morning," Gandalf reported. The Fellowship agreed on that, and they all slowly walked back to the castle. Legolas, being the only one standing there, he was heart broken. He thought of Shamira as he teared. 'I'm not ready to leave. I will never be able to leave' he thought to himself.  
  
Late that night after packing all his things, Legolas sneaked to Shamira's room. He knocked three time before the door opened.  
  
"Legolas, what do you need?" Shamira smiled. Legolas walked and kissed her forhead before he reported to her the news.  
  
"We are leaving tomorrow," Legolas head slumped down.  
  
"You're leaving? Where to?" Shamira was confused.  
  
"We are departing to continue are journey. You've made us quite welcome here, but I'm afraid it must end right now," Legolas gulped. "It's over, we can no longer see each other now." Legolas began to leave.  
  
"Wh-wha-what? You're dumping me? I thought we loved each other. What I'm going to do without you? Couldn't we still love each other and be together? Please, I love you," Shamira babbled in tears.  
  
"What's the point? We will so many miles apart without any way to keep in touch. What's the use in loving? A love like that cannot even survive a cold winter. There's no point! It is over!" Legolas stormed out the room leaving Shamira on the floor weeping.  
  
"What did I do? I love him! Nooooooo!" Shamira said to herself. She laid upon the floor weeping all night. She finally cried herself to sleep.  
  
Back at Legolas's room, he was crying softly to himself, but eventually fell asleep as well. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun began to peek over the mountain slightly, and the Fellowship was packed and ready to leave. They all stood in front of the castle trying to take mental pictures.  
  
Shamira peeked out her window, eyes still red. As the group began to walk away, Shamira slipped on her robe and ran through as fast she bear. She stepped outside and shouted.  
  
"Legolas!!!!!"  
  
He turned and saw Shamira crying. The Fellowship urged him to go to her.  
  
"What are you doing?!?! It's over! Remember?" Legolas was upset.  
  
"I-I-I can't! Legolas, if you could see how much I loved you, you would know why I'm crying. I love you so much! I couldn't take it if you left!" Shamira was sobbing.  
  
"Let's go!" Boromir shouted.  
  
"She can come!" Frodo announced.  
  
Shamira stopped sobbing and looked at Frodo.  
  
"I can come?" Shamira was wiping off her tears.  
  
"Yes, you might come in handy!" Frodo smiled. Legolas laughed himself the same time he was sobbing. Tears of happiness swept Shamira's and Legolas's face. They giggled and hugged and kissed eachother.  
  
"AWWWW!!!! Get a room!" Merry exclaimed jokingly. Shamira and Legolas walked hand in hand as the group began to walk out the village.  
  
"My Lady," Follin whispered. "She left us." 


	14. A Journey Through

Disclaimer-My characters are mine!  
  
"The lady has left us! The lady has left us!" Follin shrieked while scampering around the castle. He ran and wobbled up staircases crying and groaning while muttering words to himself. Finally, Follin collapsed to his knees and yelled.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" It seemed to echo throughout the land. Follin spent days crying upon the marble steps. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There. See, we must cross the ashes valley to get to Mordor without any Orcs discovering our presence," Gandalf commented.  
  
Shamira felt a sudden pain in her head. She began to see things. Pictures flashed before her eyes, pictures of Gandalf. Gandalf was going to-. The pictures stopped right then and there. Legolas was concerned.  
  
"Shamira, are you all right? Is anything wrong?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"No, nothing is the matter. Thank you," Shamira leaned towards Legolas and lightly pressed her lips against his. Legolas wrapped his arms around Shamira's waist and began walking down the hilly slopes. Merry turned his head and saw Legolas and Shamira walking together.  
  
"ooooOOOOoooo!" Merry shouted and began to laugh. Pippin nudged him in the ribs, and Merry stopped his laughter. Frodo stood watching with a sad look upon his face, but resumed his pace.  
  
"We must cross through the valley! Quickly now! By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! Let's go!" Aragorn demanded. Everyone obeyed and began to step down on the hard, sharp rocks.  
  
Legolas and Shamira talked the entire way. They giggled and hugged and kissed one another. Frodo dared not look back behind him or he would be stricken with intense jealousy! He remained quiet. Not even Sam could get Frodo's attention! The Fellowship walked for hours, but no one stopped. They only did when Aragorn ceased his steps. They walked and ran until their feet were sore, but they did not make it. The sun began to drift away behind the far horizon, and suspicious sounds and rumbling came from the west. The Ashes Valley had turned black and little figures were scampering among the valley.  
  
"Orcs! They're here already!" Legolas shouted as he took out his bow and arrow. Shamira began to breathe heavily. She was scared and didn't know what to do! Legolas heard Shamira's panting and deep breaths.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. We'll be all right!" Legolas kissed her on the forehead and pushed himself to walk along with Aragorn who already had his sword in his hands. Frodo's own sword was glowing blue. Bilbo had told him when he gave Frodo his possession that is the sword glows blue, Orcs are near! The Fellowship began to close in on the beehive of Orcs.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!! FOR THE SHIRE!!!" Merry and Pippin hollered before diving in the crowd along with the others. Shamira stood on the highest hill in the valley watching everything happen. She made sure she didn't keep her eyes of Legolas. Suddenly, he dissapeared. Shamira search frantically through the battle until she stopped it all.  
  
"Leemo natta hasra nolto miya!" Shamira enchanted a spell of great power. The Orcs all ceased their battling and all dropped to the ground. They were dead. The Fellowship stopped seeming quite confused. Shaimra found Legolas at once and dived to his side.  
  
"Ugghh, my leg. I think it's wounded." Shamira lifted his pant leg and found that it was. A large gash covered part of his leg. Gimili was angry.  
  
"We can't let a she-elf fight OUR battles!!! It just shows that men are weak!!!" Gimili bellowed. Shamira backed away as Gimili surrounded her.  
  
"STOP!!! If it weren't for her, we'd be dead!" Frodo shouted. Shamira glanced at Frodo and smiled. "Let's go now!"  
  
Shamira scampered to Frodo's side. "Oh Frodo, thank you. You are wonderful. You truly are. I would like to thank you in my own way." Shamira leaned down and kissed Frodo lightly on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered in his ears. Frodo was love struck. He couldn't speak. All he could think about was Shamira.  
  
"It doesn't matter who fights the battles! Lets just leave now!" Boromir shouted.  
  
Everyone began to follow Aragorn's lead. Pippin kicked an orc while he walked by one lying lifelessly. "Hehe! Stupid Orc!" Merry giggled. Shamira skipped back to Legolas and they started another conversation about who knows what.  
  
'Frodo is a very sweet hobbit. I think I like him!' Shamira thought to herself as Legolas talked to her. 


	15. Who Will it Be?

Disclaimer-the only characters that are mine are the ones I made up.  
  
The Fellowship traveled on foot day and night for many weeks. Shamira was tired as well as everybody else. The one thing that kept Shamira going was the way Frodo pushed himself to keep walking. It was strange to her. She had the one elf she had always dreamed of who was grasping her hand as they walked, but all Shamira could think about was Frodo.  
  
'Frodo is so sweet and so kind. He really is a dedicated hobbit,' Shamira thought to herself. She smiled and thought about wonderful things. Frodo to be exact. She let out a soft sigh.  
  
"hhmmm" Shamira was smiling that hundred watt Bilbo talked about. Legolas chuckled.  
  
"You seem happy. What's on your mind," Legolas questioned.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was thinking about Fro-, us and how I love you so much." Shamira was bit hesitant. Legolas laughed and kissed Shamira passionately. The kissed felt good, but her eyes were open the whole time. Suddenly another vision burst into Shamira's mind and took over. Scenes of Gandalf and Boromir were as clear as red flame. An orc like creature with a large bow and arrow aimed for Boromir and-. The vision stopped again. Shamira was confused. Very.  
  
"Hey Frodo! I think that Shamira fancies you!" Merry giggled while nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Cut it out Merry! Why would someone so beautiful love a stupid hobbit like me!" Frodo was furious but somewhat flattered. He smiled a 10 watt and continued to walk.  
  
The Fellowship came upon a decision to rest for two days and then continue on with their journey! Frodo dropped his pack and collapsed on a grassy oasis. Legolas plopped down next to Shamira and pecked her on the cheek. She giggled and kissed him back. Frodo could only hear their giggles and he became annoyed so he decided to leave for a walk. Shamira spotted him get up and depart so she followed.  
  
"I'll be right back Legolas!" She giggles and ran towards Frodo's direction after awarding Legolas with a soft kiss. Shamira ran and finally caught with Frodo who was kicking a rock down the valley.  
  
"You walk terribly fast, for a hobbit" Shamira joked. Frodo jumped back and looked behind him. When he saw it was Shamira he continued walking. "Wait! Where are you going. I want to speak to you!" Shamira was serious.  
  
"Well I don't!" Frodo yelled. Shamira was shocked. Her only reaction was to run up to him. Shamira turned him around and kissed him long and hard.  
  
"I'm sorry. I like you. I really do." Frodo was flabbergasted. "Why did you kiss me!" Frodo seemed a bit dizzy.  
  
"I told you silly. I like you!" Shamira confessed.  
  
"Well I like you too but I thought you were with Legolas."  
  
"I am and I still love him, but I love you too." She blushed.  
  
"What!" Legolas stormed between Frodo and Shamira.  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing here! I told you I would be right back!" Shamira was surprised and very frightened.  
  
"So this is why you came here! You wanted to be with Frodo and not me!" Legolas felt heart broken.  
  
"No that's not it! I came for you but, but" Shamira was speechless. She ran to Legolas and tried to be engulfed by his warmth but he didn't let her this time. Legolas just pushed her away. Shamira fell to the ground sobbing, but Frodo helped her up. Just then Legolas marched to Frodo and pushed him down.  
  
"What makes you think you can just take her away from me! Your just a hobbit! Nothing more the a useless, puny hobbit!" Legolas bellowed and walked away without looking at Shamira. There she was lying there crying her eyes out. Frodo quickly stood up and scurried to Shamiras side.  
  
"Are you ok?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No, I'm not." Shamira sobbed and ran back to the campsite. She fled past Aragorn and every little hobbit.  
  
"What's up with her?" Pippin said with a chuckle.  
  
Later that night, Shamira sat by the fire and sobbed. Legolas walked next to her and sat down.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Oh Legolas I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-,"  
  
"Shhhhh. Its all right, but I need to know who you really love. Is it me or Frodo?" Legolas was quiet. Shamira glanced down at her feet and didn't say a word.  
  
"Shamira, answer me."  
  
"I don't know." Shamira's eyes began to fill with water again.  
  
"Oh" Legolas was puzzled.  
  
"No, I do know who I love," Legolas was eager to hear her decision. "I love you. I love you more than anything. You know that!" Shamira threw herself into his arms and kissed for long hours.  
  
"I love you" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I love you too Ryan! Hey everbody that's my most recent chapter! And I promise there are more to come! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


	16. The Worst Possible Thing

Disclaimer-All hail JRR Tolkien! For he came up with his characters and I came up with mine!  
  
Shamira awoke the next morning and found herself securely nestled in Legolas arms. This is why she chose to be with her one, her only. Legolas was so gentle around things he loved and he could toughen up into a warrior to defend his loved ones. Shamira was so happy.  
  
"Hmmmm." Shamira let out a sigh. She squirmed a bit to find a more comfortable position, but she was caught. Legolas woke up and smiled at Shamira. He decided to come upon an somewhat evil plan. You see, Shamira was still clueless about Legolas being awake, so he lifted his hands up and, TICKLE ATTACK!!!!! Shamira jumped back and began laughing!  
  
"Ahhhahahaha!!! Legolas stop it hahahaha!!" Shamira shrieked. "You know I'm ticklish haha!"  
  
Legolas refused but he did kiss her for quite awhile. Shamira was so caught up in his embrace that she forgot about the tickling.  
  
"I love you, Shamira. So much"  
  
"I guess you can all ready infer what I'm going to say!" Shamira pecked Legolas on the cheek when the Fellowship began to wake up.  
  
Pippin and Merry began to roast sausages for everyone. Gandalf stepped onto a rock.  
  
"Everyone! Listen please! We have come to a decision to set out once more. We will hike to Rivendell. It is the closest village. We will stop and rest there, but we wont leave until I have some sausages!" He said while grabbing a plump roast sausage from Merry's hand. Gandalf took a large bite and shut his eyes to savor the bite. "Mmmmmmm. Good weenys Periguin!"  
  
"Weenys." Pippin was about to burst into laughter but Frodo stopped him before Pippin could. Frodo glanced over at Legolas.  
  
'I guess Shamira really does love Legolas.' Frodo thought. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Fellowship packed up and set out once more for Rivendell. Weather was wonderful and nothing bad happened. The trip was better than expected. South of the mountain, skies turned dark and noises grew louder.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas shouted. Everyone looked behind them and to their side for any trace of orcs. Nothing.  
  
"Lady Shamira...will fall." A raspy voice spoke. Shamira gasped but did not see anything. She was scared. She searched frantically for any orcs but there was nothing.  
  
"Die!"  
  
At that moment a dark arrow whizzed through the air and encountered a body.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Pippin screeched. "Shamira's hurt! Shamira's hurt!"  
  
Legolas quickly turned his head. He saw Shamira grasping an arrow that stook out of her stomach.  
  
"Help." She whispered.  
  
"No.NO!!! This cant be happening! No.Baby just hang on!" He lay Shamira down and pulled the arrow out from her stomach and flung it across the rocky terrain. Shamira was gasping for breath.  
  
Everyone stood frozen in shock. There was Legolas kneeling beside Shamira and there was Shamira lying on the ground, blood drenching her dress.  
  
"Legolas, I love you. Please remember that." Shamira whispered barely being able to breathe.  
  
"No you're not dying! You cant! I love you! You cant!" Legolas was weeping insanely. Shamira reached out and held his hand.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Our love is like like the wind. We wont be able to see it, but we can sure feel it. Just promise me you'll still love me."  
  
"I love you. I always will." At that moment, Shamira took her last breath and went.  
  
Shamira was dead and Legolas was heart broken.  
  
"I love you." He whispered and fell to the ground crying intensely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok I know its sad but you'll see what happens!  
  
Please r/r! 


	17. Off to Rivendell

Disclaimer-All hail JRR Tolkien for he made up his characters and made up mine!  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Everyone was quite. The screeching noises had ceased and all you could hear was Legolas weeping. You could hear him squeeze words into his cries. Words like I, love and you. Very predictable but what was not predictable was Gimili's reaction to the tragedy.  
  
"Why are you crying! Can't you see, Shamira's dead! Now we can go on without worrying about another person. This is no tragedy! This is a miracle!" Gimili seemed very happy for you could by the excitement in his voice and the grin upon his face. Legolas lifted his head from Shamira's lifeless body. He was furious!  
  
Legolas stood up and wobbled to Gimili. "I could kill you for saying those words! You stay away from me! And I hope you fall and drown!" Legolas yelled at Gimili. He turned away and picked up Shamira's cold body, but as Legolas walked down the plateau, her body disappeared.  
  
"What! No!!! Where'd did she go!" Legolas panicked.  
  
"It's all right Legolas. It's perfectly normal for an elf's body to disappear. Since you're an elf, I would've thought you known by now." Aragorn replied. The Fellowship continued their journey to Rivendell. Although Legolas had lost something so precious to him, he remained strong and determined. He did cry the whole journey ahead though.  
  
"Legolas, I love you." The wind seemed to carry her messages to him. Every minute or so, her voice would rush through his causing Legolas to cry even more.  
  
"Legolas?" Frodo walked beside Legolas. "I'm sorry Legolas. One, for trying to take Shamira away and two, for her going."  
  
"It's all right Frodo. It's no big deal anymore. Shamira's gone and what you did does not affect any longer." Legolas spoke softly.  
  
"We're a couple of hours away from Rivendell. You can rest there and just cry your eyes out!" Frodo tried to be funny and serious at once, but he knew he had lost Shamira too for she was an angel to him. A guardian angel that watched over him.  
  
'I wonder if Shamira is looking down on me from where she stands right now.' Frodo thought before tears began to flood his eyes as well. Frodo took his sleeve and wiped across his eyes.  
  
It rained for two hours and the Fellowship was growing weak. They were all cold and wet and they needed to find food and shelter right away.  
  
"I think we might have taken a wrong turn." Gandalf stood in the rain examining his map of Middle Earth.  
  
"What!" The rest of the Fellowship said in unison.  
  
(Note: Jynx! You owe me a soda! JKJKJK)  
  
"Now hold on! We might have not!" Gandalf studied his map for a moment.  
  
"Well??? Did we take a wrong turn or not!?" Boromir exclaimed.  
  
"According to the map Rivendell should be right up ahead." Gandalf looked up. He was correct. Lights in the distance began to be lit. You could see the village from where they stood. The Fellowship all began to run towards the light, but Gandalf was bit too old. He still was able to catch up though. They all entered into the Hall of Lord Elrond where they were greeted by an elf.  
  
"I am Arwen. Daughter of Lord Elrond. Please come in and make yourself at home. My father will be with you shortly. But Wait! You all were in the rain, I will get the servants to fetch you some towels." She paused and stared at the wet travelers and saw Aragorn. Aragorn looked back.  
  
"Oh, you must be Legolas. Please someone is here to see you. I suppose you would like to see them as well. Follow me." Arwen announced. Legolas shrugged and followed her. She led him into a bright lit up room that was decorated with beautiful white blossoms. There, in the corner stood a person who's body was hidden beneath a green, velvet cloak. This person's face was also hidden. Arwen approached the person and whispered words that Legolas could not make out.  
  
"He is here." Arwen whispered into the elf's ear. "Legolas, why don't you take a nice walk around the village. The rain seemed to stop. I'm sure you'd like to speak with her." Arwen grinned and left the room so she could instruct the Fellowship on where to go when they needed help.  
  
"Legolas, I have been waiting for your arrival. Please, will you walk with me." The elf asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked outside through the golden garden, and it was golden. The flowers sparkled and shined with gold coverings. They both talked for quite a bit. They laughed and had a nice time with one another.  
  
"Legolas, I feel like I know you too well." The elf leaned into kiss Legolas but he backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just broke up with a woman I loved. I just can't do it. Plus I don't even know your name, and I don't even know what you look like.  
  
"Hmmmm." The elf turned around and pulled the hood off her head. Her hair was brown and had curls in it just like Shamira's. "Legolas, brace yourself." The elf turned around and revealed her face. Legolas jaw completely dropped to the stone path.  
  
"This can't be."  
  
"Oh yes, it can,"  
  
"Shamira? Is that you?" Legolas was utterly shocked. She nodded her head. "But, but, but you died. An orc, it kill-,"  
  
Shamira chuckled. "I told you. I wasn't going anywhere."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Surprise! Shocked you there right?! Well it's a sweet start to a more mushy love story! 


	18. Someone New?

Disclaimer-My character. Mine.  
  
Ok ok! I know! It sounded impossible but anything can happen!!! +*0*+*0*+*0*+*0*+*0*+  
  
Legolas smiled and began to cry.  
  
"Legolas? Are you all right? I thought you'd be happy to see me." A look of concern smothered Shamira's face. Legolas sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeves.  
  
"I couldn't be happier."  
  
"Well that's wonderful!" Shamira leaned in and tried to kiss him. She was a foot shorter than him so it was quite a struggle for her to kiss Legolas.  
  
"But," Legolas backed away and pushed her away, "you died. Elves can't come back. I don't understand. How could you die and suddenly come back?" Legolas glanced down at his feet.  
  
"Legolas. Don't you love me? I mean, I'm glad you're happy that I'm back, but why are you asking me these questions. I'm back and here to stay forever!" Shamira walked towards Legolas, but he continued to back away from her. "Legolas!" Shamira exclaimed in tears. Legolas was frightened and confused.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't." With that Legolas ran away into the hallway where the Fellowship was discussing matters with Lord Elrond. Shamira collapsed onto the floor with her hands covering her face.  
  
"Legolas. I thought you loved me." She whispered quietly to herself. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you've returned. What brings you back to Rivendell?" Lord Elrond stood in front of the Fellowship. Pippin was rubbing his feet and drying his hair with the towel Arwen had given to him.  
  
"We are sorry, Lord Elrond if we disturbed you and your people, but we have come for support and guidance." Gandalf explained. "We encountered more orcs along our journey and we know that the roads ahead to Mordor are clustered with orcs as well. Elrond, we need your help. Will you help us?" Gandalf remained calm. Elrond let out a big sigh and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"We could all see it happen. The elves of Rivendell could foresee the orcs blocking your only safe path. And you said that Saruman has left our side so we cannot turn to him for guidance." Lord Elrond began to think hard. His fingers were wrapped around his chin. "Here's a plan. You all will rest here for however long you need. My daughter Arwen will lead you to some spare rooms." He waved for Arwen to come. As soon as Arwen was about to speak Legolas ran into the middle of the crowd and scurried outside. Everyone was quiet.  
  
"Well then, please follow me." Arwen led the Fellowship up flights of stairs. "When you are hungry or need assistance, please do not be shy to come and ask me or any other of the elves in the city."  
  
"Hmmm, we're back again. Back with the elves." Sam sighed  
  
"Sam, I thought you like the elves. What happened to you?" Frodo questioned quite concerned.  
  
"It's just, we've walked a long way and the last thing I wanna see is elves." Sam stared down at his feet. "I know, this doesn't sound like me." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What's happening to me? I just rejected my true love. It's a terrible thing to do but why don't I feel guilt?' Legolas ran out into the front yard rubbing his eyes. Legolas walked on and on into the forest where he wasn't paying attention. Legolas dozed off in his own thoughts as he looked at his feet when suddenly he bumped into someone and knocked that person down.  
  
"Whoops!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going!" Legolas apologized.  
  
"Oh no. It's quite all right. I'm so clumsy sometimes!"  
  
Legolas bent down to lift the elf back up. "No it was me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even-," He was cut off. He lifted the elf to her feet but was so love struck for the elf was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Shamira for those were Legolas's thoughts.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rosalyn. And you are?" Rosalyn stood patiently.  
  
"L-l-l-l-Legolas." He sputtered.  
  
"Hmmm hello Legolas! Welcome to Rivendell. I guess I'll see you around." Rosalyn waved good-bye and set off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
'No! I love Shamira! Not Rosalyn! Shamira! Do I?' Legolas thought to himself. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*  
  
"There will be a celebration tonight! A small party!" Lord Elrond was celebrating his daughter's birthday!  
  
That night there was laughter, conversation, food, dancing, singing, story telling, and great amusement! Legolas tried to stay away from Shamira but she kept following him. She followed him until she caught his arm.  
  
"LEGOLAS! Why are you avoiding me!"  
  
Legolas just ignored her and walked off. Shamira ran to him, swung him around and kissed him, but Legolas did not allow it. He pushed her away and pushed her to the floor. Shamira burst out crying. "LEGOLAS!!! I love you!" Legolas just walked away.  
  
"Legolas? Hi!"  
  
Legolas swung around and saw Rosalyn. He was relieved to see a friendly face.  
  
"Oh hello! It's good to see you again!" Legolas had a big smile on!  
  
"Would you like to walk with me?" Rosalyn smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Legolas and Rosalyn walked in the royal gardens. They laughed they talked, and it was the same scenario with him and Shamira. The two of them sat down on a bench and gazed at the stars.  
  
"Legolas, I had a great night."  
  
"Same here." They both turned to look at each other. Rosalyn smiled and kissed him long and hard. It caught Legolas by surprise but he did allow Rosalyn to kiss him. In fact he wrapped his arms around her waist. Shamira ran out to search for Legolas, when she encountered Legolas and Rosalyn snogging on the bench. Shamira began to sob and ran back into the castle!  
  
"Legolas, you will pay." Shamira had a nasty grin *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Spooky! I know..ya'll are thinking 'stupid rosalyn! I hope she burns!' Well that's the way life is but keep reading! It gets better!  
  
R/R!!!! PLEASE!!  
  
~Cookie~ 


	19. Retaliation

This is my last chapter! Darn! Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas pulled away from Rosalyn.  
  
"Legolas? What's the matter? Why'd you stop?" Rosalyn sat on the bench feeling quite confused.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rosalyn. You're very sweet and I like you a lot, but it's just, I had a girlfriend or I have a girlfriend it's just, I haven't officially broken up with her yet so I'm sorry. I can't." Legolas backed away and rubbed his eyes. "I got to go. You know, to sort things out."  
  
"Oh. Alright. I will see soon. Good-bye!" Rosalyn stood up and they both parted into different directions.  
  
At the party, everyone was enjoying themselves. Music and laughter filled the air. Their was happiness in the city of Rivendell. Lord Elrond stepped onto a platform and began to speak.  
  
"Welcome everybody! Thank you all for attending my daughter's birthday party!" Lord Elrond look down at Arwen and she smile back. "Arwen thanks you all for the delightful presents and I think I should get down and let her talk before she dies of embarrassment."  
  
Everybody laughed and Arwen approached the podium.  
  
"Thank you all for coming tonight! I really enjoyed all the food each and every one of you contributed and I want to thank Rosalyn's brother for being the musical guest." Everyone clapped as Rosalyn's brother, Frinsco bowed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Arwen spoke, Legolas ran after Shamira. He searched throughout the city until he encountered her in an empty room. She was sitting in the corner and Legolas could she was crying from the way the light reveled her face.  
  
"Shamira? What's wrong?" Legolas took slow quiet steps to Shamira's location. Shamira was still crying. "Shamira." Legolas knelt down beside her and began to stroke her hair.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Shamira yelped and whacked Legolas's hand away from her.  
  
"Shamira, what's the matter with you?" Legolas looked at her.  
  
"What's the matter with me?! What's the matter with you! You-you dumped for no apparent reason and you run off with another woman! Legolas, how could you?"  
  
"Run off? Shamira I did-," Legolas was cut off.  
  
"I saw you two together!!! You kissed her!" Shamira collapsed to her knees and broke out crying.  
  
"Shamira, I didn't know you were there. It was just a goodnight kiss. It meant nothing. Nothing at all. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Legolas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Shamira was in awe. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Too late." Shamira took out a knife and stabbed Legolas twice in his back. He gasped and fell to the floor.  
  
"That's what happens when you play games on me." Shamira dropped the knife she had stolen from the kitchen and ran. She ran fast. She ran away out onto the lawn and far off into the forest.  
  
Legolas's body laid on the marble floor. Then, his body disappeared like Shamira's when she died. Legolas was gone. Gone forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was not over. Legolas awoke. He found himself in a place unknown to him. The land was glowing. Glowing like the elves from Lothloriên.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas heard Shamira's voice calling him, but that wasn't possible. She was the one that killed him. His vision cleared and he saw that the woman calling him WAS Shamira.  
  
"Legolas. I've been waiting till the day we'd be together again. You're here now and I will remain happy forever."  
  
"Don't you go soft on me now! You killed me! You killed you evil bitch!" Legolas screamed.  
  
"I what? How could I have killed you? I've been dead. Legolas, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"If you didn't kill me, then who did?" Legolas and Shamira stood in silence.  
  
"Legolas, this is ridiculous. I missed you." Shamira stood smiling.  
  
"I missed you too." Legolas responded after convincing himself that, that WAS the REAL Shamira. Legolas ran up to her and scooped her into his arms and they kissed long and hard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who was the Shamira that killed Legolas? Hmmmm we'll never know cause this is my LAST chapter! Oh well!  
  
R/R please! I'm coming up with a new chapter soon so heads up!  
  
~cookie~ 


	20. oops my badERROR!

Correction!!!! New story! Not new Chapter!!! Sorry for the confusion! 


End file.
